


For Now

by blackForestGirl



Series: The Zauberbiest & His Grimm [9]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, POV Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackForestGirl/pseuds/blackForestGirl





	

I don’t know what possesses me to pick the shirt up and take it home with me, but as I hold it to my face and breathe in, I am instantly erect. I can smell the Captain in his shirt. A little sweaty, a little musky, a lot sexy. Slipping it over my head, I take a quick look at myself. I look good in Renard’s shirt. I could get used to this.

With the stress of the day behind me, I slip between the sheets of the bed wearing nothing but the Captain’s shirt. I let my mind wander, with my legs spread, I close my eyes and imagine Renard in this bed with me. It doesn’t take long for my hand to wrap around my cock and begin to pulse. Sliding my fist up and down my hard member, I quickly give in to the fantasy. Renard’s hand wrapped around me. His mouth on me. Him inside of me. Me inside of him. Fuck, this isn’t going to take long.

On each upward pull, I let my thumb brush over the mushroom head to capture the drop of moisture that has settled there. Using it to lube the taut skin, I gently stroke up and down my cock. I tighten my grip, pushing down hard at the base, pressing my balls against the sensitive skin behind them. Imagining that the Captain is with me, I let my other hand slide past my thigh and roam below.

My right hand is stroking firmly, wrapping around my head and swirling the moisture with each pass while my other hand finds my opening. With only a mouthful of salvia for lube, my middle finger slides into my hole past the knuckle, quickly finding the ball of nerves hiding in there. I know I’m close. I think about Renard’s body with hard muscles that look delectable. How would it feel to have the Captain’s hand wrapped around my ass, pressing me to his body. I want to touch him. I want him to touch me. Stroke me. Suck me. Fuck.

With a turn of my head into my shoulder, I inhale Renard’s scent from the shirt while I release. Thick cords of white cream pour onto my exposed stomach, just missing the Captain’s shirt. Gently rubbing my come into my skin, I feel content. Stick, but content.

Grabbing one of my extra pillows, I hold it against my chest and curl around it. Someday, it’ll be the real Renard. For now, this is good enough. It has to be.


End file.
